As a participating institution in the Primary Breast Cancer Therapy Group (NSABP), we are contributing data from patients, entered into various protocols. We have made a major contribution to Protocol No. 4 which is a protocol to evaluate the relative efficacy of radical mastectomy versus total mastectomy with radiation, versus total mastectomy alone, in patients with clinically negative axillary nodes. A comparison between radical mastectomy and total mastectomy with radiation is also made in those with positive axillary nodes. Patients have also been entered into Protocol 5, which compares L-PAM with placebo and Protocol 7 which evaluates L-PAM with L-PAM and 5FU. The present application seeks funding (a) permit continued patient accrual in on-going protocols, (b) to continue follow-up of patients entered into protocols which have terminated, and (c) to collect appropriate biological material and information relevant to such protocols. The new protocols are: (1) No. 6: A trial to compare the worth of segmental mastectomy with and without breast radiation with total mastectomy plus axillary dissection. All patients which undergo axillary dissection and those with histologically positive nodes will receive adjuvant chemotherapy. (2) No. 8: A trial to compare the worth of three-drug chemotherapy (L-PAM, 5 FU and MTX) with 2 drug chemotherapy (L-PAM and 5 FU). (3) No. 9: A trial to determine whether the anti-estrogen Tamoxifen when combined with chemotherapy improves the results obtained with chemotherapy alone. (4) No. 10: A trial to compare the value of the immuno-potentiator C-Parvum combined with chemotherapy versus chemotherapy alone. (5) No. 11: A trial to evaluate various treatment modalities in the management of patients with Clinical Stage I breast cancer. Finally an aim of the proposal to enhance the multidisciplinary approach of this institution in clinical trials.